pokemonanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Ketchum
|debut=Pokémon - I Choose You! |voice=Veronica Taylor Sarah Natochenny |jpvoice=Rika Matsumoto }} Ash Ketchum is a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town. Biography Kanto travels Pokémon - I Choose You! Pokémon Emergency Ash Catches a Pokémon Challenge of the Samurai Showdown in Pewter City Clefairy and the Moon Stone The Water Flowers of Cerulean City The Path to the Pokémon League The School of Hard Knocks Orange Islands adventure Johto journeys Hoenn region Kanto Battle Frontier Sinnoh adventures Unova journey Kalos region Pathways to Performance Partnering! When Light and Dark Collide! A Stealthy Challenge! A Race for Home! Facing the Grand Design! A Slippery Encounter! One for the Goomy! Thawing an Icy Panic! The Green, Green Grass of Home! Under the Pledging Tree! A Showcase Debut An Oasis of Hope The Future is Now Thanks to Determination! A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! Battling With Elegance and a Big Smile! Good Friends, Great Training! Confronting the Darkness! The Moment of Lumiose Truth! Garchomp's Mega Bond! Defending the Homeland! Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie and Sawyer arrived in Snowbelle City for Ash's final Gym Battle of the Kalos League. When they went in the gym, they were greeted by Wulfric, the Gym Leader. They immediately started the battle with Hawlucha against Abomasnow. Hawlucha defeated Abomasnow but wasn't a match against Wulfric's Avalugg. Ash sent out Talonflame but it lost too. Finally, Ash sent out Greninja, but despite the transformation into Ash-Greninja, it ended up losing when Ash unsynced and fainted. Nurse Joy reported that Greninja took a lot of physical and mental damage. Sawyer then left to train for the Kalos League.All Hail the Ice Battlefield After losing to Wulfric, Ash decided to be alone to think about his loss. When Serena came to look for him, he yelled at her. She responded by throwing snowballs at him saying he's not "the real Ash." That made him calm down. When a blizzard struck, Ash retreated into a cave and invited some wild Pokémon to join him. When some Spewpa fell off a cliff, Greninja arrived. As their emotions merged, Greninja saved the Spewpa. The Spewpa evolved into Vivillon and flew off into the moonlight. After the snow cleared in the morning, Ash met up with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie. They found out that the Kalos League will take place in Lumiose City. Ash was excited to beat Wulfric and participate in the Lumiose Conference.Seeing the Forest for the Trees Personality Pokémon Appearances *Indigo League **Pokémon - I Choose You! **Pokémon Emergency **Ash Catches a Pokémon **Challenge of the Samurai **Showdown in Pewter City **Clefairy and the Moon Stone **The Water Flowers of Cerulean City **The Path to the Pokémon League **The School of Hard Knocks **Bulbasaur and the Hidden Village *Adventures in the Orange Islands **Pallet Party Panic *Johto Journeys **Don't Touch That 'dile *Johto League Champions **A Goldenrod Opportunity *Master Quest **Around the Whirlpool *Advanced **Get the Show on the Road *Advanced Challenge **What You Seed is What You Get *Advanced Battle **Clamperl of Wisdom *Battle Frontier **Fear Factor Phony *Diamond and Pearl **Following A Maiden's Voyage! *Battle Dimensions **Tears for Fears! *Galactic Battles *Sinnoh League Victors *Black and White *Rival Destinies *Adventures in Unova *XY *Kalos Quest **Pathways to Performance Partnering! **When Light and Dark Collide! **A Stealthy Challenge! **A Race for Home! **Facing the Grand Design! **A Slippery Encounter! **One for the Goomy! **Thawing an Icy Panic! **The Green, Green Grass of Home! **Under the Pledging Tree! **A Showcase Debut **An Oasis of Hope **The Future is Now Thanks to Determination! **A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! **Battling With Elegance and a Big Smile! **Good Friends, Great Training! **Confronting the Darkness! **The Moment of Lumiose Truth! **Garchomp's Mega Bond! **Defending the Homeland! *XYZ **Seeing the Forest for the trees *Movies **Mewtwo Strikes Back **The Power of One **Spell of the Unown **Celebi: Voice of the Forest **Pokémon Heroes **Jirachi: Wish Maker **Destiny Deoxys **Lucario and the Mystery of Mew **Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea **The Rise of Darkrai **Giratina and the Sky Warrior **Arceus and the Jewel of Life **Zoroark: Master of Illusions **Black Victini and Resharam **White Victini and Zekrom **Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice **Genesect and the Legend Awakened **Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction **Hoopa and the Clash of Ages **Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel Gallery ash young.jpg|Young Ash ash pikachu young.jpg|First thundershock from Pikachu the beggining.jpg| caterpie.jpg|Ash catching his first Pokémon, Caterpie ash rocks.jpg|In Kanto orange.jpg|In the orange islands max elixir.jpg|In Hoenn ashy boy.jpg|In Sinnoh cilan iris.jpg|In Unova aa kalos.jpg|In Kalos References Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Heroes Category:Main characters Category:Male trainers Category:Pallet Town residents Category:Kanto League participants Category:Orange League participants Category:Johto League participants Category:Hoenn League participants Category:Sinnoh League participants Category:Unova League participants Category:Kalos League participants